gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 5: Legends
Super Smash Bros. 5: Legends for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS on fifth game sequel to Super Smash Bros. 4 for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Story Since Pandora's Box turns into a temple until the war between The Subspace Emissary 2 (led by Dark Boswer) and Mishima Zaibastu (led by Jin Kazama) the temple is called Pandora's Temple. Characters Starter Characters *Mario (Veteran, Jan 11, 2018) *Link/Wolf Link (Veteran/Newcomer, Jan 11, 2018) *Kirby (Veteran, Jan 11, 2018) *Pikachu (Veteran, Jan 11, 2018) *Yoshi (Veteran, Jan 11, 2018) *Donkey Kong (Veteran, Jan 11, 2018) *Fox McCloud (Veteran, Jan 11, 2018) *Samus Aran (Veteran, Jan 11, 2018) *Captain Falcon (Veteran, Jan 11, 2018) *Ness (Veteran, Jan 11, 2018) *Luigi *Jigglypuff *Princess Peach *Bowser/Dry Bowser *Princess Zelda *Sheik *Ice Climbers (Veteran, Jan 11, 2018) *Marth (Veteran, Jan 11, 2018) *Ganondorf *Pit (Veteran, Jan 11, 2018) *Zero Suit Samus *Wario (Veteran, Jan 11, 2018) *Meta Knight *Diddy Kong *Lucas *Captain Olimar and Pikmin (Red Pikmin, Blue Pikmin, Yellow Pikmin, Purple Pikmin and White Pikmin) (Veteran, Jan 11, 2018) *Pokémon Trainer is Red (w/Squirtle and Ivysaur) *Charizard *Ike *King Dedede *Lucario *Toon Link *Sonic the Hedgehog/Sonic the Werehog (Veteran/Newcomer, Jan 11, 2018) *Villager (Veteran, Jan 11, 2018) *Mega Man (Veteran, Jan 11, 2018) *Wii Fit Trainer (Veteran, Jan 11, 2018) *Rosalina & Luma *Little Mac (Veteran, Jan 11, 2018) *Greninja *3 Mii Fighters (Veteran, Jan 11, 2018) *Palutena *Pac-Man (Veteran, Jan 11, 2018) *Robin *Shulk (Veteran, Jan 11, 2018) *Alph *Bowser Jr./Shadow Mario *Ludwig von Koopa *Lemmy Koopa *Roy Koopa *Iggy Koopa *Wendy O. Koopa *Morton Koopa Jr. *Larry Koopa *Issac (Newcomer, Jan 11, 2018) *Krystal (Newcomer, Jan 11, 2018) *Professor Layton (Newcomer, Jan 11, 2018) *Waluigi (Newcomer, Jan 11, 2018) *King K. Rool *Ridley *Dark Meta Knight *Toad the Mushroom Guy *Miles "Tails" Prower *Dixie Kong *Bandana Dee *Tekken *James Kephart *Sans *Papyrus *Goku *Vegeta *Ichigo Kurosaki *Renji Abarai *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Monkey D. Luffy *Roronoa Zoro *Jin Kazama *Kazuya Mishima *Hwoarang *Ling Xiaoyu *Heihachi Mishima *E-123 Omega/Zomom *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Ed Edd n Eddy *Medaka Kurokami *Ryu *Ken Masters *Chun-Li *Cammy White *Gulie *Abel *Guy *Cody *Rayman *Rabbids *Dr. Eggman *Maka Albarn *Death the kid *Black Star *Crona Ragnorok *Professor Stein *Death *Medusa *Scrat *Troy Burrows/Megaforce Red (Newcomer, Jan, 11, 2018) *Robo Knight (Newcomer, Jan, 11, 2018) *Orion/Megaforce Sliver (Newcomer, Jan, 11, 2018) *Laval the Lion *Steve (Minecraft) *Crash Bandicoot *Spyro the Dragon *Master Chief *Kratos *Ruby Rose *Yang Xiao long *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Sailor Moon *Madoka Kaname *Homura Akemi *Sayaka Miki *Mami Tomoe *Kyoko Sakura *Dawn (w/Turtwig, Monferno and Empoleon) *Petey Pirahna (Newcomer, Jan, 11, 2018) *Miku Hatsune *Len & Rin Kagamine *Luka Megurine *Meiko Sakine *Kaito Shion Unlockable Characters *Falco Lombardi *Mr. Game & Watch *Dr. Mario *Young Link *Pichu *Mewtwo/Mystery Mewtwo *Roy from Fire Emblem *Wolf O' Donnell *R.O.B./Ancient Minister *Solid Snake *Lucina *Duck Hunt Dog *Dark Pit *Asuka Kazama *Emillie "Lili" de Rochefort *Steve Fox *Nina Williams *Samurai Goroh *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog/Zavok *Silver the Hedgehog/Zazz *Meowth *Zoroark *Ghirahim *Wind Waker Link *Chrom *Dillon *Tharja *Skull Kid *Gematsu *Byran Fury *Jack X *Jack 6 *Prototype Jake *Juri Han *Vega *Balrog *Sukura *James "Jimmy" Blanka *Zangief *Rufus *Raven *Yoshimitsu *Lee Chaolan *Spike * Gohan * Piccolo * Krillin * Gotenks * Frieza * Cell * Sakura Haruno * Hinata Hyuga * Gaara * Kakashi Hatake * Obito Uchiha * Madara Uchiha * Rukia Kuchiki * Uryu Ishida * Toshiro Hitsugaya * Byakuya Kuchiki * Ulquiorra Cifer * Sosuke Aizen *Cole MacGarth *Raiden *Coco Bandicoot *Cynder the Dragon *Raichu *Sylveon *NiGHTS *Earthworm Jim *Herobrine (Minecraft) *Octodad *Rito Yuuki *Lala Deviluke *Haruna *8-bit Mario *Kamek *Takamaru *Stanley the Bug Man *Donkey Kong Jr. *Magolor *Paper Mario *Saria *Chorus Men *Prince Fluff *Louie and Rock Pikmin and Winged Pikmin *Captain Charlie *Brittany *Dr. Luigi *Kyubey *Dark Lord Gaol *Croc from Croc: the Legends of Gobbos *Cinder Fall *Gumi Megpoid *Gakupo Camui *Haku Yowane *Neru Akita *Yuzuki Yukari *Teto Kasane DLC Characters *Toadette *King Boo *Nabbit *Princess Daisy *Jet the Hawk *Birdo *Timber the Tiger *Kumatora *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Nagisa Momoe *Toon Zelda/Tetra *Nuzleaf *Magnus *Cloud *Bayonetta *Corrin *Captain Rainbow *Koopa Kid *3 Koopa Trios (Blue Koopa Kid, Red Koopa Kid and Green Koopa Kid) *Kamella *Kammy *Camo Koopa *3 Motley Bossblobs *Spike Draco Koopa *Theo Koopa *Chip from Sonic/Master Zik *Blaze the Cat/Zeena *Rouge the Bat/Zor *Baby Bros. *Mordecai *Rigby *Blue (Dick Figures) *Red (Dick Figures) *Banjo and Kazooie *Conker the Squirrel *Bomberman *Jet Jaguar *Impa *Wolfgang from Skylanders *Chompy Mage from Skylanders *Kaos from Skylanders *Pain-Yatta from Skylanders *The Gulper from Skylanders *Sheep Creep from Skylanders *Chompy from Skylanders *Bone Chompy from Skylanders *Mike Wazowski from Disney Infinity *Tinker Bell from Disney Infinity *Tenacious D *Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls * Freddy Fazbear * Rarity (Newcomer, Jan, 11, 2018) Unplayable *Metal Mario *Metal Luigi *Dark Link *Dark Samus *Devil *Devil Jin *Evil Ryu *Dark Rayman *Mecha Zangief *Evil Cole MacGarth *Lagravis the Lion *Sandbag Cameo *Jane The Killer *The Rake *Tails doll *Squidward's Suicide *Dead Bart *Happy Appy *Suicidemouse.avi *SpongeBob Bootleg *Spongecry.avi *Max and Ruby 0004 *Stick Stickly *Candle Cove *The Observer *Dyna Blade *Villager (Minecraft) *Cow (Minecraft) *Chicken (Minecraft) *SuperThingsoncups *Skydoesminecraft *SuperMarioLogan *Epic rap battles of cartoons *Screwattack! *Epic Cartoon Made Rap Battles *Pewdiepie *Markiplier *Smosh *Godzilla *Angurius *Rodman *Mothra *King Ghidorah *Gigan *Saitama (One Punch Man) *Bulma *Chef Peepee (SML) *Junior (SML) *Bowser (SML) *Charleyy (SML) *Jeffy (SML) *Toadsworth Stages Default Stages *Battlefield * Big Battlefield *Final Destination * Big Final Destination *Smash Bros Staduim *Battle Zone *World 1-1 *Windy Hill Zone *Midair Stadium *Galaxy Tours *Musroomy Kingdom *Jungle Hijinx *Jungle Japes *Rumble Falls *Yoshi's Island *Rainbow Route *Dreamland *Cookie Country *Butter Building *Halberd *Bridge of Eldin *Pirate Ship *WarioWare Inc. *Arena *Pacland *Green Hill Zone *Urban War Zone *Pokémon Staduim 3 *Arena Ferox *Castle Siege *Planet Namek *Staw Hat Crew Ship *Soul Socitey *Hidden Leaf Village *Pandora's Temple * Mitakihara Town * UNSC Ship * Temple * Onett * Mute City * Mario Galaxy * Boxing Ring * Peach's Castle 64 * Yoshi's Island 64 Unlockable Stages *Angel Island *CHI Lion Temple *Eagle Spire * Final Valley * Karakura Town *Skyword *Another Dimension (Kirby's Return to Dreamland) *Charlotte's Lair (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *Sky Sanctuary (Sonic 3) * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza * Tetris *Skyloft *Dr. Willy's Castle *Smashville * Ant Island *Gerudo Village *Sprit Train *Nintendogs Stage *Shadaloo Base *Garden of Hope *Pyrosphere *Wuhu Island * Poké Floats * Mushroom Kingdom II *Warstar Ship * Duck Hunt * Wrecking Crew * Mario Bros. * Cul-de-Sac * Pac-Maze * Canterlot * YouTube * Creepypasta Computer #ScariestStageEver * Plains (Minecraft) * Nether (Minecraft) * The End (Minecraft) * The Village (Minecraft) Bosses *Master Hand (Classic mode final battle) *The Dark Tribes *Yellow Devil *Dark Emperor *Queen Chrysalis *Rayquaza *Porky Statue *Porky Minch *Creepox (First Time) *Akuma *Orge *Creepox (Second Time) *Team Rocket (Jessie, James, False Meowth,and Plankton in there Chumbot Mech) *Galleom *Duon *Team Creepypasta (Jeff The Killer,Slenderman,Sonic.exe,Eyeless Jack,Pinkammea Diane Pie,Seedeater,and Mothman) *Sosuke Aizen *Broly *Wither * Madara Uchiha *Meta Ridley *Oktavia von Seckondorff *Galacta Knight *Koume and Kotake *King Bulblin *Red Bulborb *Abobo *Ender Dragon *Metal Face *Giant Bowser *Giant Charizard *Giant Donkey Kong *Giant R.o.b *Fighting Polygon Team, Fighting Alloy Team and Fighting Wire Frames *M.Bison (first to the final battle) *Dark Bowser and Giga Bowser (second to the final battle) *Master Core, Crazy Hand, Andross, Polygon Man, Tabuu, Vrak, Bilis,Mephiles,Queen Sectonia,Star Dream,Homulilly,Walpurgis Nacht,and Bill Cipher (third and final battle) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Category:Sega Category:Game Freak Category:Capcom Category:Pokémon Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Kirby Category:Star Fox Category:F-Zero Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Street Fighter Category:Tekken Category:Namco Bandai Category:20th Century Fox Category:Saban Category:Mario Category:Super Mario Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Ubisoft Category:Rayman Category:Ape Escape Category:Metroid Category:Power Rangers Category:Nickelodeon Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Animal Crossing Category:Earthbound Category:Infamous Category:Pikmin Category:Legends of CHIMA Category:Sonic Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Shonen Jump Category:Ice Age Category:2018 Category:2018 video games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:Wii U Category:Upcoming Games Category:Bug's Life Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Shrek Category:Third-Person Category:Cartoon Network Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica Category:Aniplex Category:Mojang Category:Undertale Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:YouTube Category:SuperMarioLogan Category:Minecraft